Keeper of Souls
by Apple Syder
Summary: Don't think about it. Just do it. Just take the knife, and put it straight through his heart. It doesn't matter who it is. Just do it. Do it for him.
1. Prologue

A/N: Read it, read it, read it! It's so much better than the rough draft I had posted a while ago! Review please, so I know what you think!

Prologue

Here and Now

Kabuto hated this part of his job.

REALLY hated it.

Dealing with bratty teenagers all day…what was he, a baby sitter?

He had just barely escaped Sasuke's notice on his way out of the Sound base. That boy was like a hawk, and ever since Kabuto had started going out like this, on missions for Orichimaru, he'd been watching more and more closely. It was getting annoying just walking around in his own base, what with all the Sound suddenly revering "Sasuke-sama" despite the fact that he was half their age.

Kabuto was starting to wonder if the boy was hitting puberty. He was near the normal age—he was fourteen now—and lately he'd been acting all high and mighty…well, at least more so than usual.

Kabuto snorted at the thought, pausing on a tree branch to make sure the boy in question was not following him. When he saw the cost was clear he continued through the forest.

He pushed all thoughts of annoying boys away and concentrated. He was traveling through the forest, heading toward a special clearing that Orichimaru often used as a secret training ground or meeting spot. At the moment, Kabuto was on his way to meet one of the lackeys of the Akatsuki.

He wondered who would be coming. He was supposed to exchange scrolls with the Akatsuki and he speculated who would be the one to come and do the job. _Probably one of their more trusted members,_ he thought, _or maybe one of their lackeys that don't know about the previous relationship between Orichimaru and the Akatsuki._

Kabuto also wondered what the scroll he was holding contained. It was sealed, with one of Orichimaru's jutsus. What could be so important to the Akatsuki that they would dare do business with the Sound?

He could see light streaming through the trees, warning him that the clearing was coming up fast.

Kabuto burst out of the trees into the clearing, scanning the area quickly.

It was 50 yards wide at least, with more forest to the North and West, and to the East a canyon 20 yards wide that been eroded by a forest river that still rushed down the mountain at the bottom of the canyon.

"You're late."

Kabuto smirked. He stepped toward the person lying on the bench that had suddenly appeared in the center of the clearing.

"It's been a while," Kabuto retorted, pushing up his glasses, "Sakura-_chan_."

So the rumors were true? She had really joined the Akatsuki? He wondered how long Orichimaru had known.

Kabuto immediately understood why Orichimaru hadn't sent someone else. He obviously wouldn't have sent Sasuke; him being too hot headed for his own good. Orichimaru also wouldn't have sent some other Sound lackey. As soon as the lackey had gotten back to the Sound base, they would have hunted down "Sasuke-sama" and told him who had represented the Akatsuki. The teenage prodigy would have flown into a rage for sure.

Sakura Haruno sat up, her back to him for a second, and then turned around, resting against the back of the bench.

She smirked back at him. "You too, Kabuto-_kun_."

Kabuto glanced up momentarily, at the large Eagle circling the clearing. Deidara would be up there, waiting for them to be finished with their business.

"Do the Akatsuki always stalk their newest members?" He asked.

Sakura followed his gaze. "Hmph, they follow me around like I'm their new puppy and they're afraid I'll get lost." She suddenly grinned, her chuckle hollow. "Though, to them, I suppose that's what I am, ne?"

She didn't look as if she really wanted an answer, so Kabuto was quiet. Sakura stood up and stretched, her pink hair rippling in the breeze.

"So," She started, "I've got your half of the deal. Have you got mine?"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you never know, especially when working with a bunch of outlaws." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Outlaws? The Sound? Then what would you call the Akatsuki?"

She thought for a minute. "Free spirits."

Kabuto snorted at the rediculous title but reached into his back pocket and pulled out a scroll with white markings on the wooden handles. He held it up to her. Sakura eyed it hungrily. He could tell she was resisting the urge to lose control and snatch it up. After a second she composed herself and looked up at him calmly as she also pulled a scroll from her back pouch, her face a mask of impassiveness.

Kabuto smirked to himself. He wondered how long it had taken her to learn to control her emotions. She still wasn't very good at it, as far as he could tell. He wondered if the Akatsuki would keep her around long enough for her to improve. Once part of the Akatsuki, you either stayed a part, or died.

"This wasn't easy to get, so you take good care of it!" Sakura said in a fake, childish voice, handing him the scroll.

"But of course," Kabuto handed her the one he had been holding.

Sakura took it, unable to hide the giddy expression from her face. She untied the string binding it and started trying to unroll it. She froze when the binding didn't budge. She glared up at him. "It's sealed."

Kabuto shrugged. "Don't look at me, Orichimaru just said to give this to you."

Sakura sighed and plopped back down on the bench. "And I was so sure this was going to help _him_." She blinked as she realized she had said that out loud.

Kabuto eyed the scroll in her hand. "How is old Naruto, anyway?"

"I really don't see how that's any of your business." Sakura said, an edge of irritation creeping into her voice.

"Oh, come now, Sakura. I'm worried about the old boy, too." He said with false sympathy. "I want him to become well again, just as much as you do."

Sakura scowled at him. Kabuto just crossed his arms. It was too easy to get under her skin.

She stood again, mumbling something that sounded like "screw you!" and walking forward a few steps before putting two fingers in her mouth and whistling. The Eagle over head paused in its circling and started a dive toward the clearing.

It landed with one last flap of its wings sending dust and dry leaves flying across the clearing. It screeched, high and piercing, and folded its wings. From its back, Deidara watched Kabuto with narrowed eyes as Sakura climbed on the back of the bird.

Kabuto watched with a sneer on his face as the Eagle took a still scowling Sakura back into the sky and flew her toward the horizon. He turned, ignoring the bench that poofed back out of existence, and headed back the way he'd come.

He wondered if Orichimaru would send him to deal with the Akatsuki the next time as well. He hoped he wouldn't send Sasuke, because that would just result in a big, chaotic mess. Although, with Orichimaru's sick sense of humor, he might do it just so he could watch.

Kabuto scowled when the former mentioned boy's chakra reached his senses. He picked up the pace, heading toward Sasuke now.

They reached each other at the same time, both coming to an abrupt halt to prevent a collision.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "Where've you been?" He demanded.

"On business," Kabuto answered.

Sasuke glared at him. After a minute, it was apparent he wasn't going to get a real answer, and so put his hands in his pockets, stuck his nose in the air, and turned around.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, not turning around. "I just came to say that Orichimaru's back and he wants a meeting. Something about this Lord of the Mist traveling across borders. Vulnerably, I might add."

Kabuto glared at Sasuke's back. He half wished that he could trade Sasuke to the Akatsuki for Sakura. Sakura was much more obedient and less temperamental, even if she wasn't as strong. She could learn. He had half a mind to tell Sasuke that, just to watch his reaction, but decided against it.

It would be interesting to watch and see how the Sound and Akatsuki would face off in the future…

"Hurry up, old man." Sasuke called from up ahead.

Kabuto scowled at his back, resisting the urge to hit him. He was sure he'd get in trouble with Orichimaru if he did.

_But for here and now,_ Kabuto thought, _I hate teenagers!_

A/N: Ok, I've redone it, AGAIN. Why? Because I'm totally unsatisfied with the original. So, here it is, again! Review and tell me if you liked it, or if it was too confusing or something!


	2. the Void

A/N: Ok, so here's the second chapter of the revised edition! Actually, it's more like the first, since the last one was a prologue…well, anyway, here it is!

Chapter 1 

The Void

A year later…

_I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this…_Sakura repeated to herself mentally as she looked up at the large buildings ahead of her. The looming buildings of the Sound base stood six stories above the ground. She didn't know why no one had found it before. She had found it easily enough. _Well,_ she thought, looking down at herself. _I had _some_ help._

She wasn't exactly herself at the moment. Actually, she was a man, around thirty, with brown hair and a mustache. She glanced behind her momentarily, looking at the ranks of ninja that followed her. They all thought that she was their commander, their unit leader. True, she looked like him, but still.

She had spent three days following this unit, observing how the real commander acted. Then she had presumed to knock him out, tie him to a rock in the middle of a river, put on his clothes, and disguise herself as him using a jutsu.

The unit behind her hadn't suspected a thing. And now, here they were, almost inside the Sound base.

"Welcome back, Kinnsin-Sama." A guard ninja said as they neared the doors.

_Oh, right, that's my name!_ Sakura quickly replied, using chakra to disguise her voice. "Thank you." Inwardly she flinched. The real Kinnsin wouldn't have said 'thank you'.

She walked though the doors, her chest puffed up and her head high. The ninja passing nodded in respect as they saw her. She didn't nod back, just walked on.

Sakura cursed under her breath. They were nearing a hallway that split into three different ones. Which one did she take? She had never actually gotten to this part when planning.

She thanked her lucky stars when a ninja approached her.

"Kinnsin-sama, follow me please," They said, their head bowed.

Sakura turned and with all the authority she could musty she hollered at her unit. "All right, mission accomplished. You are dismissed!"

Her unit bowed to her before branching off down the different halls. Sakura turned and followed the ninja ahead of her. They lead her down a hall to two double doors.

Sakura swallowed as the ninja opened the doors to let her in. This would be the tricky part. This was when she had to talk to Orichimaru about her mission—which she knew nothing about because she hadn't actually done it. She couldn't screw this up or everything would go wrong.

Sakura stepped into the room and waited by the door. There was a group of ninja around a large table and chair ahead of her. They were standing close so she couldn't see who was in the chair. Orichimaru, maybe?

The ninja suddenly straightened and turned, walking single file toward the door. Sakura blinked. It was most definitely not Orichimaru in the chair. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

She slapped herself mentally. _He's a Sound member; of course he'd be here!_

That didn't make her any less nervous, though. It would be even harder to convince Sasuke than Orichimaru since through it all she would be resisting the urge to wring his stupid neck for ruining her life. If she could get her hands around his neck, that is. Fifteen-year-old Uchiha Sasuke was so freakishly muscular it was creepy.

_Haha, you stupid jerk! You look like a piece of meat!_ Sakura thought as she stepped forward.

"Yes?" Sasuke finally said, irritated that the 'man' in front of him still hadn't said anything.

Sakura reached into her back pocket and pulled out a scrap of cloth that had been torn from a piece of clothing. It had the symbol of the Mist people on it. "I have completed my mission," She said.

_I have completed my mission, you stupid hunk of meat! And I didn't even have to try! It was _so_ easy! My awesome skills put your silly muscles to shame! _Sakura ranted inwardly, not bothering to remember that she hadn't actually done anything.

"Fine." Was all Sasuke said. He looked on with a bored expression, not really caring about what was going on.

_Fine? Fine? No, it is not all fine! Because you know what? I, an Akatsuki member, have broken into your base! That's right, and there's nothing you can do about it! Haha! _

That idiot, he had absolutely no clue it was her. But, then, how could he? He hadn't seen her in almost three years. He probably wouldn't notice her if she sat on his lap and called him 'Mama'. She snorted. It was his own fault—he had been the one to leave, and now that one little thing would be his downfall.

Sakura walked forward, smirking beneath her mustache. She laid the piece of cloth on the table and turned back toward the door, laughing hysterically inside her head.

"Kinnsin." Sasuke said just as she was reaching for the door handle.

The laughter stopped as she slowly turned. "Yes?" Her voice was steady, not showing any of the inner turmoil.

"What did Kabuto say?" Sasuke said. "About the scroll?"

Sakura panicked. What scroll? What was he talking about? She had absolutely no idea!

"He said 'delivered safely'." Sakura mentally smacked her forehead. That's all she could say? But, if you think about it, scrolls are either being delivered or retrieved, so what she had said could work for either.

Sasuke nodded.

_What? Are you serious? He fell for it that easily? No more questions or anything?_

Sakura twisted the doorknob and stepped out. It had seemed a little too easy, but she wasn't one to complain when luck was on her side.

She stepped down the hallway, again ignoring anyone who bowed to her. She supposed this 'Kinnsin' guy was pretty important in this Sound base. She had chosen the right guy to impersonate.

_Stupid Sasuke, in your face! You're wrong; I didn't come here to see you! I could careless about you! I came for something completely different!_

She snapped herself back to reality as she remembered the reason she was here. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she knew it was down. She stomped down every set of stairs she could find, the light growing dimmer and dimmer and the air growing muskier and muskier.

She began to get worried. There weren't that many guards down here, was she in the wrong place? Shouldn't something this important be heavily guarded?

She shook her head. No, Orichimaru wouldn't want anyone to know that he had it. He wouldn't even want guards to know what they were guarding.

This reassured her and she chose to turn down halls and go down staircases that were less and less crowded. She was in a chamber with no other living being when she finally stopped. It was nearly twenty degrees cooler down here, and Sakura was almost thankful for her thick mustache.

She crossed the room and headed toward the closed door on the other side. She could practically feel the chakra emanating from the other side of the door in waves. There were at least hundreds of different jutsus on the door and surrounding.

She took a deep breath. She quickly made signs with her hands, watching as the smaller jutsus disappeared. The bigger ones were going to be more difficult to get rid of.

Sakura pulled a black glove from her pocket. They were special, woven with pieces of silver and iron to be as strong as steel. They had a dozen different types of jutsus put on them, making them resistant to almost anything.

They were tight on her fake, manly hands, but Sakura managed to get them over. She stretched her hand out toward the door and little electric chakra shocks jumped from the stone frame to her fingertips. She couldn't feel a thing. She continued to reach for the doorknob.

The easiest way to catch something off guard was to plunge right in.

Sakura winced as the jutsus became strong enough to penetrate the glove as she neared the doorknob. She was pumping huge amounts of chakra into her hand to keep it from involuntarily bursting into flame. Her fingers stretched and grazed the top of the doorknob. She ignored the pain and took a hold of it, turning it with a quick flick of her wrist.

The door burst open and Sakura hunched over as her head was filled with immense pain. She redirected the chakra from her hand to her head. The pain was still thundering hard behind her eyes but she cleared enough to look around the room. She didn't have long; the thundering in her head would kill her if she hesitated. She crossed the room in three strides and was soon standing above the pedestal in the center of the room.

Sakura crinkled her nose at the dead, severed hand that sat limply across the pedestal. It's skin was pasty and sickly, and reminded her eerily or Orichimaru. Well, it should, it was his left hand. His old left hand.

Sakura reached for the small silver ring on its left pinky finger and delicately pulled it away. She broke into a sweat as it neared the end. She squeezed her eyes shut as the ring lifted free.

A force exploded from the hand, throwing Sakura through the wall behind her and into the one beyond. She groaned and slumped to the floor, a spider web of cracks behind her.

She slowly opened her palm and looked at the ring sitting there. She had actually gotten it! And hadn't died in the process!

"Well," She wheezed. "That wasn't so hard." She dropped her head and let a curtain of pink hair fall across her face.

Wait. Pink hair?

She reached for her face and gasped. There was no mustache! She looked down at herself. Kinnsin's cloths were suddenly too big for her petite frame. Oh no! She couldn't keep up her disguise anymore! She was completely out of chakra!

She groaned as she tried to stand, all her muscles screaming in pain. She swung her head toward the stairs as she heard footsteps rushing down them. The blast had rocked through the walls, vibrating all the way up to the base above, alerting anyone that felt it.

Cursing under her breath she closed her eyes and willed herself to change back into Kinnsin's image.

There were ninja pouring into the room—she had no time to check and see if it had worked. She just had to fake it.

She turned and slammed her fist against the cracked wall.

"Quickly! They escaped through the wall!" She was relieved to hear her voice was low and manly. The ninjas turned to look at the wall and without questioning their Kinnsin-sama they rushed back up the stairs, lead by Sakura.

Sakura wore as angry a face as she could muster. It was taking all her strength just to keep from falling over, let alone to run up half a dozen flights of stairs!

The ninjas didn't stop to question her as they reached the first floor of the base. She ran out the door and pointed randomly toward the forest.

"There they go! Stop them! Bring them back, dead or alive!" Sakura hollered and the ninjas behind her and in the field ahead turned and darted through the trees, not questioning her authority at all.

Sakura turned and raced across the other way, desperately trying to reach the cover of the trees.

She was barely in their shade when she was knocked over from behind. She turned to stare up at Sasuke as he held his huge sword, its point to her chest.

She didn't dare move, glaring up at him, breathing hard. He watched her with blank eyes, not moving either.

She finally spoke. "How did you know I was a fake?"

Sasuke said coldly. "Kabuto had no 'scroll'."

Sakura started. So that had just been a test, huh? She thought of something else. "Do you even know who I am or what I've taken?"

Sasuke blinked and drew back his sword, turning away from her. "Orichimaru's enemies are not my business."

Sakura stared as he walked away. He didn't look back. What? He wasn't going to kill her? Why not?

Sakura grinned. She wasn't dead!

She fell against a tree and her shoulders slumped. She dropped her disguise.

"Zetsu," She said quietly.

The two-colored-man's face appeared in the tree behind her. "Did you get it?" His two toned voice clashed horridly in her ears.

She titled her head to look up at him. She held the ring up and grinned. "Got it." A sudden sense of elation filled her. This was it! After all this time working for the Akatsuki, she had done it!

"Well, then," Zetsu said, sinking back into the tree. "Well done…" His voice faded off.

Sakura "humphed!" as he left her. She was sometimes jealous of Zetsu's ability to teleport so quickly.

She sighed and looked back to the ring. She held it up so it could catch the light. She ran a finger over the inscription carved into the surface. It was the kanji for _Kuchin_; the Void.

So much fuss over a tiny little thing. Orichimaru had stolen it almost thirty years ago. The Akatsuki had cut of his hand, trying to take back the ring, but Orichimaru just took the hand with him.

The ring was a symbol for the Akatsuki. Each of the ten members had one, one their respective fingers. For years there hadn't been a tenth member, because of Orichimaru's stolen ring. But, now, Sakura had the left pinky ring—if she put it on, she would officially be a member of the Akatsuki.

She weighed the ring in her hand for a moment, contemplating what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and slowly slipped it onto her left pinky finger.

Immediately she felt different. What little chakra she had left traveling through her arm stopped and bunched up at the ring, gathering and then swimming back into her body in little chunks. She could feel little strings connected to her pinky, now, ten of them. If she concentrated, she could tell which string belonged to which Akatsuki member. She couldn't tell where they were, but she had some idea of what they were doing. Some of them she could tell were in a battle; the others seemed to be relaxed. She felt a tug as she focused on each one. They knew she was there now.

Sakura wasn't sure whether or not she ought to be proud of herself. She was finally a member of the Akatsuki; she could finally achieve her goals. But she was stuck. It was either remain a member or death now.

_Well,_ she thought, sighing. She turned back in the direction of the Sound base. _There's no turning back now,_ she thought as much to herself as to the man who had spared her life without even realizing it.

There was shouting from the direction of the base. Soon, there would be even more people out looking for her.

She braced herself against the tree trunk behind her, struggling to stand. She fingered the ring thoughtfully as she stumbled tiredly through the forest.

A/N: Yay! Hopefully that made sense! Review if it didn't, or if you have questions, or if you just loved it!


	3. The White Witch

A/N: Ok, I figured that I'd save the life of my poor story and update. Sigh, well, here's the next part. Hope it's good and not too confusing!

Chapter 2

The White Witch

"Hush! Fools! Do you know who might hear you?"

The group of nin quieted as their commander glared them down. They continued climbing the forest path, carrying their cargo by the light of the moon. The commander glanced around at the trees warily. He narrowed his eyes and pulled his straw hat down, following after his unit.

The wind rushed through the trees, shaking the leaves so they stretched like arms through the night. The commander paused, looking back again. He turned in a circle, prodding the surrounding forest with his chakra. Was someone there? He swallowed hard, telling himself he was imagining things.

He spun back around as his unit broke into harsh whispers. They struggled with the cargo, desperately trying to drag it over the next outcropping of rocks.

The commander scowled. "Quickly! They're expecting this by dawn. They'll have our heads if we're not there on time."

The commander froze as a soft voice echoed behind him.

"Or I could save them the trouble and take your heads now."

The commander turned, breaking into a cold sweat as he dreaded whom it might be. He cursed under his breath.

A figure stood under a nearby tree. She was small, with long dark hair. Her pale skin glowed in the night. But what frightened the commander were here eyes. They were pure white.

"I-it's the White Witch!" The commander stumbled back, drawing his katana. The unit gasped and spun, dropping the cargo and drawing their weapons. But the White Witch was already among them. It only took her seconds to take down nearly the whole unit, with one hand behind her back.

The commander shuddered as he watched his unit fall. The White Witch turned slowly, looking down at him from the outcropping.

"St-stay back!" The commander leveled his katana, but it was shaking. "I'm warning you!"

The White Witch blinked and the commander froze. He couldn't move, whether out of fear or because of a jutsu, he didn't know. All he knew was that the White Witch was now standing right in front of him, a hands length away. He stared back into her white eyes, grimacing as the veins bulged on the side. He spun on his heel, desperately looking toward the trees and the safety they offered on the other side of the path.

He never reached them.

* * *

Hinata didn't flinch as the man before her fell to the ground. She turned and walked back up the path, stepping over strewn bodies. She looked down at the cargo before reaching down to break the lock. She flung the chest open and looked down at the contents. It was just food and clothes. She exhaled slowly. All of that killing for such a simple thing.

She straightened back up and looked down at what she'd done. She left the cargo on the path, open. Wolves and bears would dispose of the food by morning.

She began dragging the bodies off the path, dropping them in a clearing off to the side before coming back for more. She took the commander last, carefully picking him up and slinging him over her shoulders. She gently eased him down on the pile of his fallen comrades.

Hinata set the bodies on fire and stepped back. She stood in the flickering heat of the fire as the smell of burnt flesh filled the clearing.

She bowed low as the fire died out. "Forgive me." She said quietly before turning and racing away.

* * *

Hinata walked quickly through the halls of the Akatsuki base. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone—not that she ever really was—and she didn't want one of the Akatsuki to stop her and send her on another mission. She didn't have time for that. She needed to see someone.

Hinata slipped further and further into the maze of the base. The boards were cold against her bare feet, but she didn't mind. She passed a few Akatsuki agents, but they paid no attention to her or her to them. The room she was headed for was guarded twenty four seven, with nin on the inside and the outside. It was down a long corridor, one packed with booby-traps. Hinata easily stepped around them. She knew this hall like the back of her hand.

The nin at the door watched as she approached them. They knew who she was and let her pass. She grabbed the large knocker and pushed through. The nin on the other side glanced at her.

"I'll watch him for a while." She said to them. They nodded and left through the door. Hinata crossed the short distance to the sliding rice paper door in front of her. She slid it open and stepped into the chamber beyond.

This chamber had no light; there were no candles or windows. The only person there was a medic nin sitting next to a figure on the bed. The medic nin looked up at her.

Hinata nodded towards the door and the nin gathered it's ointments and herbs together and scurried out, sliding the door shut behind him.

Hinata twitched her nose disapprovingly. She didn't like the medic nin that worked for the Akatsuki. They're remedies were experimental and usually included a lot of pain. And with their baldheads and weird masks, Hinata disliked them even more.

Hinata turned with a sigh to the figure on the bed. He was covered in a black sheet that came to his bare chest. Hinata sat down next to the bed and put her hand in his.

"How are you," She asked quietly. "Naruto?"

He didn't respond. He never did. His breathing was slow and deep but everything else was still. It nearly broke her heart every time she saw him. He had been so happy, so full of life. And now look at him—asleep, perhaps forever, in the enemy's base.

Hinata licked her lips and pursed them together as she watched him. For almost two years she had watched him like this. If she wasn't on a mission for the Akatsuki she was in this room, sometimes with Sakura and sometimes by herself.

How had it turned out like this? How had things become so drastic, that herself and Sakura were forced to kill just to stay by their friend's side?

It was the Akatsuki's fault. There was no doubt; Hinata had been there after all. She wondered that a whole village of specially trained nin couldn't hold them off.

Hinata thought of Kanoha, of it's wide streets and welcoming faces. It was all gone. No one was left in the village of Kanoha.

It had been almost exactly two years ago, when Hinata was thirteen. Hinata remembered everything clearly; it was burned into her mind. She remembered exactly what she was doing that morning, the morning the Akatsuki came to the village.

They hadn't hesitated at all. They slaughtered men and women left and right, burning down buildings as they passed them. No one had expected them; it was all just too sudden. No one had been prepared for it.

Hinata remembered standing beside Sakura as they tried to hold off one of the Akatsuki agents. An agent, they weren't even a true member and they barely were able to keep him from advancing! Hinata shook her head. If only they had known what they know now, they wouldn't have been a problem.

Then Naruto came. No one had known that he and Jiriya had come back to the village. They had thought that Naruto was safely far away, training. But then he was there, all of a sudden.

He should have known better than to take on the leader of the Akatsuki all by himself. He should have known that he wasn't strong enough yet. He should have known that the other Akatsuki would interfere.

But, just like always, Naruto never thought it through. He plowed straight through the town, knocking over any enemy that he passed.

Hinata recalled the despair she had felt as she watched him repeatedly get thrown back, only to hop up again to retry. He was repeatedly beaten but he wouldn't be Naruto if he just gave up.

It still brought tears to Hinata's eyes as she remembered seeing him lie perfectly still on the ground, so bloody and bruised he was hardly recognizable. Then came the feeling of doom. They were doomed. Naruto was down, the other nin were locked in battle and losing, and still there were more and more Akatsuki pouring into the city.

And then the light. Hinata had had to turn and cover her eyes it had been so bright. It poured into the city, washing away anyone and everyone. Hinata had squinted against it, looking through. She saw Sakura next to her, squinting as well. Then she saw the outline of Naruto at the center of the light as he stood up. He walked forward. Agents of the Akatsuki flew left and right, not able to withstand the light. They died almost instantly.

The Akatsuki, on the other hand, weren't so easy to get rid of. They had been expecting this; this was what they had come here for.

The light died down and Naruto stood, snarling and snapping his fangs at the Akatsuki. His chakra had grown. It stood taller than the buildings and trees. It was in the shape of the kyuubi; it's nine tales lashing out as it growled down at the Akatsuki.

Hinata wasn't quite sure what had happened after that. She vaguely remembered dark shapes flying at Naruto, and she recalled someone—whether herself or Sakura—calling out Naruto's name.

And then it was quiet. Hinata had been shocked to find herself sitting in the middle of a barren wasteland. The buildings were just rubble on the ground now. She could see small outlines of people who were far away. She didn't know if they were from Kanoha or if they were part of the Akatsuki. Sakura had been sitting next to her, looking around as well.

They searched for Naruto, but he wasn't there. They looked for the members of the Akatsuki, but they were gone too. They had discarded the dead bodies of their agents and had left.

Sakura had looked at Hinata and a silent agreement passed. They didn't look back as they sped out of what was left of Kanoha, not worrying about their own wounds and injuries.

"I'm going with you!" Sakura had clearly stated when they found the Akatsuki. They were surrounded, with swords drawn at their throats. A slight movement and the Akatsuki would run them through.

Hinata had marveled at the sudden bravery of Sakura. She stared down the Akatsuki, daring them to run her through. She watched the man who was holding Naruto's body.

"What use do we have of you?" A woman asked, scoffing.

"I can prove my worth," Sakura spat back. The Akatsuki had let her pass, amused. Sakura walked straight to the man holding Naruto. She ran her hands up and down his arms and across his chest. Chakra flowed from her into him. His wounds started to close, the bleeding stopped. When she was finished, if you ignored the dried blood on him, Naruto looked completely fine.

"A medic nin, hmm?" Someone commented.

"Well, we don't need this one," Someone reached toward Hinata. She suddenly realized what she had to do. There was no way Sakura and Hinata alone could win Naruto back from he Akatsuki, but if they lost him, there would be no regaining him.

Hinata grabbed the wrist of the person reaching toward Hinata. She activated her Byakugan and pushed at a point near his elbow. She pushed several more along his chest and shoulders and watched as he crumpled to the ground.

Immediately there were sharp objects pointed at her again. They pricked the skin and little beads of blood ran down her neck.

She swallowed before speaking. "And I have proved my worth."

The Akatsuki looked at each other, almost impressed. They dropped their weapons and continued into the forest. They walked with their backs to Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura looked at Hinata surprised. They hadn't been killed?

Hinata nodded towards her and they both turned to follow the Akatsuki through the trees. Hinata started to look back toward Kanoha, but Sakura caught her hand. Hinata looked at her surprised. Sakura shook her head. Sakura squeezed Hinata's hand tightly and she squeezed back. There had been no turning back.

_Not then, not now,_ Hinata thought as she squeezed Naruto's hand at the memory. She sighed again.

She often wondered what Naruto would think if he saw them like this. If he knew what she had become. She still remembered the face of everyone she had ever killed, frozen in terror forever. She had earned her nickname well. _I'm a monster,_ Hinata thought, dropping her head.

Hinata wondered about Sakura. She hoped she was safe. She had been upset and worried when Sakura said she was going to go into the Sound base. Was she just going to waltz in and assume that nothing would happen?

Hinata wondered about Sasuke. Sakura never talked about him, not since Kanoha. Hinata sometimes wanted to ask what Sakura was going to do about him, ask how she still felt about him.

But Hinata knew Sakura. She knew that Sakura would always put family first. And in the current setting they were in now, Naruto and Hinata were the only family Sakura had.

Hinata started as the sliding door behind her opened and shut. Her shoulders sagged with relief as Sakura walked into the room and sat down next to her. She slumped back against the bed, sighing. She was covered in dry blood, but some of her wounds were still bleeding. She began pulling off her black gloves.

"What happened?" Hinata asked as she looked worriedly at Sakura.

"Some Sound nin ambushed me," Sakura replied as she used her teeth to pull off her glove. As it slipped off she held her hand toward Hinata. She smirked. "But I got it."

Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand and stared down at the ring on her pinky finger. She let go of it and sighed. Hinata had two feelings welling in her chest at the same time: she felt sad and angry that they were now officially stuck with the Akatsuki. But the feeling of relief and excitement drowned that feeling out. She squeezed Naruto's hand again.

Hinata paused with dread, remembering something else. "What about the…?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Sakura paused as she healed her own wounds and reached into her pouch. She pulled the scroll out and handed it to Hinata. Hinata grabbed it and pulled at the paper eagerly. She soon became frustrated.

"It's sealed," She said.

"I know," Sakura replied as she winced at a knife wound. "But now that we have both scrolls, I think we'll be able to get it open."

Hinata turned toward the small bedside table next to the bed. She pulled open the draw that only she and Sakura were aloud to use. She placed the scroll safely inside with another, almost identical scroll.

"We'll look at it later," Hinata said and Sakura nodded. Hinata watched Sakura as she finished healing herself. "What now?"

"Now we wait."

Hinata pursed her lips angrily. "I can't believe that after all this we're relying on Sasuke Uchiha."

"We have to. We just have to see how he and Orichimaru handle this-" Sakura paused to wave her left hand around, the ring barely visible in the darkness. "-Being stolen. Orichimaru will be furious that it's been stolen, he'll be angry at Sasuke that he let it get away, and Sasuke and him will fight. And then we'll just have to see who wins."

"How do you know they'll fight?" Hinata demanded.

"I don't. Like I said, we'll just have to wait and see." Sakura put her hand on Hinata's clenched first and smiled. "Don't worry, it won't be long now." She put her other hand over Hinata's and Naruto's. She looked at Naruto solemnly as she swept a piece of blonde hair away from his face. "Not long."

* * *

Orichimaru hissed as he inhaled and exhaled. He winced as he shifted, his broken body screaming at him in pain. He glared up at the boy standing over him. Sasuke didn't flinch. He just lifted his sword a little higher to point at Orichimaru's throat.

"Are you going to kill me? The man who gave you everything?" Orichimaru's voice was husky with pain as he tried to smile. He knew the answer to his own question. Sasuke wasn't like the other Sound members. He didn't look up to Orichimaru as a savior or a master. He wouldn't hesitate for a second if the chance came for him to kill the snake man.

And here was the chance. The Sound base was in ruin; no one had been left alive. Orichimaru had returned to the base only to be met by flames and an angry Sasuke. The young man had single-handedly destroyed the whole base. It wasn't hard to understand why—Orichimaru _was_ going to possess his body, after all. Kabuto was gone. He didn't know where to, but he wasn't there. Without him, Sasuke had easily overpowered Orichimaru in his weakened state.

Orichimaru cursed himself for waiting too long, why hadn't he used the boy earlier?

"I warn you, Sasuke, I'm not easy to get rid of," Orichimaru's grimace became a real smile. He didn't need to say that. Sasuke knew perfectly well what Orichimaru was like. But right now, Orichimaru didn't have any bones left to use, or any chakra left to control them.

But he did have something Sasuke didn't know about. Orichimaru stretched the last bit of his chakra, the amount that was keeping him in a sitting position, and reached through the floors of the base. He sunk deep into the ground, to a room that was dark with one lonely pedestal in the center.

He started to chuckle, a little wheezing hiss, as his chakra entered the dead hand and brought it to life. The hand twitched and flexed its fingers. The chuckle caught in Orichimaru's throat. He gasped.

"No! It can't be!" Orichimaru felt desperately for the ring on the left pinky finger. It wasn't there. The chakra left the hand and scoured the room, growing fainter and fainter as it found absolutely nothing.

Orichimaru brought his attention back to Sasuke and his sword. He was filled with real fear, something he hadn't felt in almost four decades. He was going to die.

"Sasuke! Wait! Don't do this!" Orichimaru pleaded, all the haughtiness gone from his voice. "I'll make you my partner! I'll give you anything you want!"

Sasuke lifted the sword a little, aiming for the final strike.

Orichimaru suddenly became livid. He hissed and scowled, his human face melting into a snakelike replica. "I _will_ find a way back. I will kill you, and then I will find the fool who stole my ring, and I will make them wish that they had died long before! I will drag them to Hell with me, I will—"

Sasuke swung his sword down, severing Orichimaru's head in one clean slice. It rolled to the side. He didn't know what ring he had been talking about, and he didn't care. He turned away from the body and stepped through the debris. A wind came through the ruined base, washing the smoke away and all of Sasuke's worries. He was his own man, now. He didn't have a village to commit to, or a master to take orders from. He was himself. He smirked as he left the Sound base, not looking back once.

Orichimaru's head continued to roll across the floor as Sasuke left. It rolled past the burning timbre and clunked out the doorway and down the stairs. It rolled through a hallway, and then another, before rolling down a second flight of stairs.

The head finally stopped as it bumped into a door deep under the ground. It's mouth opened, and the last of its breath escaped in a wheeze. A hiss came from the inside of the mouth and out slithered a tiny, green snake. Its tongue flickered in and out as it squirmed across the cobblestones towards the door. With one last hiss it squeezed underneath the door, headed toward the pedestal and dead hand beyond.

A/N: Eeeeeeek! Oh my gosh, I finally finished the chapter! Yay! I hope this chapter made sense; I tried to explain some things about the past and such so you would understand. Please review!


End file.
